The present invention relates to a new and distinct plant of goat's beard. The new plant was selected from initial evaluations by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA in spring of 2011 from seedlings that were sown in the fall of 2009. The female parent is an unreleased proprietary hybrid between an unnamed selection (not patented) of Aruncus aethusifolius times A. dioica and the male parent is Aruncus dioicus ‘Kneiffii’ (not patented). The new plant passed the final evaluation in spring of 2014. The new plant was selected from among many other seedlings growing at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. which met the rigorous criteria of excellent foliage and habit established as breeding goals. ‘Fairy Hair’ has been asexually propagated since 2014 by shoot tip tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant asexually propagated plants have remained stable and exhibit the identical characteristics as the original plant.
No plants of Aruncus ‘Fairy Hair’ have been disclosed or sold, under this or any name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, with the exception of that which may have been disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.